User talk:PatchM142
Re: Good Grief... What kind of header is that, Patch? Do you have bad memories, or do you think I'm going to destroy the entire wiki? :P Nice to see you again, buddy! I saw you in AG before. I was with Sora, and you said you don't remember much from Beta, but you kinda remember me. You also said "too bad your a free player. :(" I have a quick question. Yesterday, when I was adding LXF downloads links to the rockets that did not have any (I uploaded them, just so you know), every time I tried to publish an edit I had to type a capctha (I think that's how it's spelled). Of course, it is to stop spamming, but even on my profile I had to type one. I see that Rio never has to type a capctha. Ever. What is up with that? Can you perhaps make it where I don'y have to type one every time I post an external link? Oh, in case you did not read my profile, I am Rioforce's brother. ;) EDIT: I just published this, and I had to type a capctha! I didn't even put a link in here! Rio says that it is part of my sig, but I put it on my profile. What is going on? [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 17:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Daily Missions I did not know there was a daily mission template. I only saw the mission template, and I assumed that was what all missions used, one time and daily. I'll change them if you want me to, but it will take some time (I had a free afternoon for once). But I think the text in the mission would be nice. It would show how each NPC spoke. (Example: Dusty "Ya, ain't, pardner", and PRDX-4 "Beep!") Just tell me what to do. If you want them changed, I'll do as many as I can, but, like I said, it will take longer to change them than when I put them in. [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 01:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I mean the dialog of the NPCs. http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Six_Shooter ([[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 02:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ninja Picture I'm not the uploader of either image (or of any image I've deleted), but I can tell you that the image I deleted was much smaller and lower-quality. Besides, what jamesster said about quality loss is true; if the original HQ file happens to be .jpg, there is no quality loss in uploading it in its original unaltered state. --PeabodySam 02:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, then. I'm no expert, but if what you say about quality loss is true, it's not something that I can help. As I said, I'm not the uploader; you would have to discuss this with jamesster (preferably not on my talk page). I'm just the janitor, going through the Unused photos, throwing out the trash while picking out the occasional gem. If I see something better in there than what we already have, it's a gem... if not, it's trash. Compared to the image previously on the Ninja page, jamesster's .jpg image was a gem. --PeabodySam 02:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have finished converting all those daily missions, but there are still a few without pages, namely Rusty Steele's and Epsilon Starcracker's missions. I put them on the daily missions chart, but I have no idea how to make a page for them, mainly because they give three missions each, none of them have a name, and they come in a random order each time. How would I create pages for those missions? And I am still haveing to type capctha every time I paste links. I was putting the same link on a few pages, and I had to type a capctha every time. The wiki has already seen it (you posted on your blog), so why does it keep doing this? I know that Rio is part of a group called "autoconfirmed users", and I am not. Could that be why this keeps happening? And if so, how do I join that group? [[User:Le717|'le717]] 'Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 16:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Dragons Okay, call me crazy, but there were six frikin dragons in nexus tower this morining! forbidden valley style dragons. Right next to the nexus. Can some one explain this to me? PS ther ewa sa mythran there too idk if he put them there Dragons Sorry i was really excited. I have a picture and ill try to change the file type so i can upload it.